Wireless regional area networks (WRANs) and other emerging technologies have the potential to cause interference (e.g., desensitization interferences) with digital television channels delivered via video head-ends and other components of video distribution networks. Such technologies emit signals using vacant ultra high frequency (UHF) television frequencies (white spaces). The signals can spill over into active digital television channels and cause picture and audio impairments. Moreover, when spectral spillover occurs, tuners on the active channels, as well as adjacent channels and other channels, can overload, causing pixilation and freezing of video and audio. Hence, there is a need for a system and method of detecting potential video traffic interference.